


Kiss Me

by WritingWithPassion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dare, M/M, Sex, Silent Treatment, Teasing, bet, fights (verbal)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWithPassion/pseuds/WritingWithPassion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter looses a bet. As a result he ends up having to do two dares.<br/>Both 'coincedently' include Kissing, and Draco Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> -edited because I had so many spelling errors!- 
> 
> An 8th year oneshot, the war is over but does not impact this story.

Harry's PoV:

It was Friday night and dinner had just finished. Ron and Hermione were following behind me. 

"Hurry up you two" I laughed.

"Hurry up?" Ron repeated. 

"Hurry up!" He spoke louder. 

"Last one to the dorm gets a mega dare!" He yelled before running off. My eyes widened before I began running after him. 

"You're idiots" I heard Hermione call out. I swerved around people and Ron wasn't too far ahead I was still in with a chance. He began running faster and I did too, he made quick work of the first corner but I slipped a little on the second, yet I was still catching up. The last corner was coming up and That's when I slipped on a puddle of water. 

"Shit" I called getting up quickly and making it to the dorm room less than ten seconds after Ron. 

"Slipped?" He laughed.

"Yes" I groaned.

"Great! I have the perfect dare." He smirked. We sat on the lounge in front of the fireplace waiting for Hermione. Now that we're in our last year all the houses share a massive common room and all of our rooms have either 2 or 3 people in them, although they're quite small. 

"Okay!" Ron announced. "This is the plan!" He ran over to Hermione and began whispering in her ear.

"Oo I like!" She smiled. With a flick of her wand paper came flying out of her bag forming a rectangle, with another flick it was pink, and another the words 'Kiss Me' were printed on it in fancy writing.

"What...is going on" I said staring at the poster.

"You have to hold this outside in anything, but you must only wear your boxers as clothes. And you can only come back inside once you've gotten a kiss" Ron smiled, clearly proud of his dare idea. 

"What?!" I exclaimed. It wasn't snowing outside but it was still very chilly. I groaned stripping down to my boxers before putting my gloves, a scarf, a beanie and keeping my shoes on. I grabbed my invisibility cloak knowing walking through hogwarts with only boxers on wouldn't be very fun. We went into the grass area which was usually packed with students. Now it was empty. Ron and Hermione sat on a chair off to the side, rugged up in sweaters. I shuffled to the middle of the area with my sign and stood letting the cloak fall to my feet. 

A group of first year girls walked past giggling as they ran to their dorms. I groaned glaring at Ron. They told me they were going to say a quick hello to Hagrid and they'd come back. I gave them another glare as they walked away. No one was going to come here!

Finally in the quickly dimming sunlight a figure walked out.  
"Potter" Draco spoke. His hair was fluffy, I wasn't really sure how else to describe it. Platinum blond and fluffy.

"What did you forget your clothes?" He Laughed "or you can't afford any?" He added with a chuckle. I rolled my eyes. 

"It's a dare" I spoke looking at the sign. His face softened a little, but hardened just as quick.

"Dare? Nice to see you don't back out at least" he laughed. I smiled a little. Why am I smiling? We were within a meter of each other before I knew it and an idea sparked. 

"Kiss me" I blurted out.

"What?!" He looked shocked but stayed where he stood. 

"I can't go back inside until someone kisses me, hence the sign, and you're the only person to come past here" technically that was a lie but he didn't need to know that, I just wanted out of there!

"No way Potter, in your dreams" he sneered but once again he didn't move. 

"Malfoy, you know I don't want to kiss you anymore than you want to kiss me"

"I'm not doing it" he huffed. 

"I want to go inside! I'm cold!" I whined, He glared at me.

"No" he stayed still where he was. 

"Malfoy please" I begged. He turned to walk away his back now facing me. "Just kiss me, please!" I said stepping towards him.

He turned swiftly bringing his lips up to mine. My eyes flew open in shock but fluttered shut just as quickly. His lips felt softer than I'd thought they would. Not that I've thought about it...I've never...ever done that...He broke away from me turning, before giving me a weird glance and walking off. I looked in the direction he'd left weirdly, did that just happen? And...did I like it?

***

"Hey you got a kiss i presume?" Hermione chirped up once I'd walked into Hagrid's hut. 

"Yeah" I laughed my head poking out of my invisibility cloak, it wasn't warm but it was something. 

"Who from?" Hagrid asked, "they told me about the dare" he laughed a little. "Kids these days" he added putting some tea or something on. 

"Malfoy" I blurted out.

"Don't even joke Harry" Ron exclaimed.

"I'm not joking Ron, Malfoy kissed me" 

"No way" Hermione and Ron spoke in unison. Hagrid was quiet, tending to something else. He never did like Malfoy.  
"I'm serious guys! I had to ask him a few times but he just did it"

"You're lying and for that you get another dare" Ron smirked.

"I'm not lying!" I goraned. Hermione laughed.

"If you think joking about kissing Malfoy is funny, make out with him. Now, I'm sure he's sitting beside the fire like he usually is of a Friday night while his Slytherin pals go have fun with Pansy...and yeah I mean it like that." He cringed. Hermione had a weird almost hurt look on her face but I brushed it off.

"No way" I groaned. But a little bit inside me was hoping he'd persist.

"You're doing it Harry no questions asked" he spoke sternly, Hermione just nodded. "You can put some clothes on first though" he added. I groaned before we said goodbye to Hagrid.

***

"Go!" Ron pushed me and I began walking down the stairs to where Draco was sitting on the floor in front of the lounge just as Ron said he'd be.

"Hey" I said, my voice coming out in a whisper.

"Hi" he said back and I was confused at the neutral tone in his voice I was expecting a snarky comment.

"I'm sorry" I spoke softly again before sitting beside him.

"It's fine." He looked at me before looking back at the fire.

"I won't do anything I don't want to do anyway" my heart sped up and a smile crept across my lips. 

"You mean you wanted to?" I looked at him intently.

"No, but I guess I felt bad for you" 

"Oh" my smile faded as I sat against the lounge more. "So if you got the chance, you wouldn't do it again?"

"I wouldn't" he spoke dryly as if assuring me. As if he thought it was what I wanted to hear, weirdly enough, It wasn't. 

"Oh" I said again. "They dared me to um-"

"What?" He cut me off. I rolled my eyes. I looked at him and he 

"To snog you" I spoke quieter this time.

"No way" he spoke looking away.

"Come on Malfoy, it's just a dare" I tried to persuade him. Why am I trying to persuade him?

"Yeah another one" he rolled his eyes. I looked at him expectingly. 

"Fine!" He spoke and honestly I didn't expect him to do it. Or for it to be that easy. He turned to face me and leaned in slowly. His hand moved to my cheek and his eyes closed. I closed my own just before I felt the soft sensation of lips against my own. Not just any lips but Draco's and for some reason that was important. His hand fell to my neck and he leaned over me slightly slipping his tongue into my mouth. Our lips moved together and he began pushing me back. At first I thought he wanted me off him but soon we were apart and I was laying on the rug covered floor. Draco loomed over me a weird fire in his eyes before he leant down to kiss me again. This time his mouth left small delicate kisses down my jawline and soon his mouth was on my neck, sucking and his teeth grazing lightly on my skin. I moaned unintentionally.  
He looked up at me smiling and butterfly's filled my stomach. Why do I feel so fluttery? This isn't right. Draco attached his lips to mine again, his hand grasping my hip tightly. I had my arms slung loosely around his neck. If this isn't right, why does it feel so good. 

"What?" Draco said against my lips.

"I didn't say anything" I muttered. Our lips were apart but only by a centre meter. His eyes looked down into my own. Grey, grey eyes I never took notice of. Grey eyes I once saw as dark and annoying, were now looking at me in an almost loving way. Grey eyes I thought looked absolutely beautiful right now.

"What are you thinking?" He asked. 

"I-" I breathed in awkwardly. "I was just thinking about your eyes. They're really quite beautiful and I've never noticed before" my words came out almost too shyly. I was expecting a glare or something but instead Draco let his head drop slightly and even though I couldn't see his face very well now I could see that he was smiling.  
"I need to go to bed" he stood up. His eyes looked almost cold again and he kept his eyes off me. 

"I- sorry" I spoke but he was already gone. I looked up at the stairs where I saw two shapes move quickly. Fuck I forgot they were there. 

***

"That went a lot further than just a snog Harry" Hermione spoke wearily as she paced the boys room.

"What the hell did you say to him?" Ron asked.

"You couldn't hear?" I asked stupidly. Thank god! "I just said thanks for helping me with the dare" I lied.

"Harry..." Hermione spoke in an almost questioning way. She always seemed to know when he was lying.

"Fine he asked me what I was thinking" Hermione raised her eyebrows at that. "And I said about his eyes, I said they are quite beautiful" 

"But did you mean it?" Ron questioned quickly. 

"No...its Malfoy of course not." I lied. 

"Hmm okay. I need sleep" he got into his bed and was asleep within seconds. I rolled my eyes.

"You meant it didn't you Harry" Hermione whispered after walking to stand beside me. I gave her a look. 

"Fine yes. But I'm not proud of it" that was kind of a lie too.

"It's okay Harry" she smiled. "I'm supportive of you no matter what" my eyebrows knit together, what was that supposed to mean?

***  
Hermione was nowhere to be found the next Thursday night. Draco had been ignoring me all week and Ron and I were sitting eating chocolates. I could see the stairs from where I sat on the floor of our small room. Zabini walked up them meaning Draco was probably down on the lounge again. I walked over peering down the stairs. He sat with legs curled up against his chest, this time sitting in the corner of the lounge.

"I'll be right back" I said to Ron, although when I turned around he was asleep again. I rolled my eyes before walking down stairs very quietly. I walked swiftly over to the lounge. 

"Hey" I whispered quickly sitting next to him. He leaned slightly away from me. "You've been avoiding me" I stated.

"What?" He said it as if he was confused...hie eyes softened.

"You've even avoiding me I can tell" I muttered. 

"Yeah maybe I am. Your point?" His eyes were cold again.

"Why?" I asked although it didn't sound too much like a question.

"Because I don't want to see you" he mumbled "that's usually why people avoid other people"

"Okay...why exactly do you not want to see me?"

"Because I just don't okay! Are you finnished with this 20 questions shit?!" He faced me this time as he yelled. 

"Draco I'm sorry!" My voice came out in a sort of desperate yell "But I just wanted to know why you've ignored me for a week!" 

"Because! Fucking hell Harry" he trailed looking back at the fire.

"Is it because of the kiss? What I said about your eyes? I'm sorry okay your eyes are horrible." I expected him to laugh but he just turned his body away. 

"Screw you potter" he sneered.

"Draco, what is it?" My voice turned more sincere this time. 

"I don't know okay I just need to figure something's out" his voice was quiet before he got up and left.

***

It was two days later when Hermione asked me if I was okay. I didn't hear her at first I think I was too focused on a certain Slytherin who hadn't looked my way at all. 

"Harry?" She spoke in a concerning tone tapping my shoulder.

"Huh?" I said pulling my head up from where I had it resting against my arm. 

"Are you okay?" She placed a hand on my shoulder before moving it to my forhead. 

"I'm fine" I replied looking at her in a serious matter. She sighed looking over at the Slytherin table.

"Draco's looking at you" she whispered nudging me. I looked over to the table to see the small flick of his head his eyes now looking at the table. I looked back at her a small smile creeping onto my face.  
It was the end of dinner and I hadn't really eaten anything when Hermione got up to leave. 

"You coming?" I flicked my eyes up from where they'd stayed looking blankly at the table.

"I might just stay here for a bit"

"Okay Harry come talk to me later okay" she placed a hand on my shoulder. I nodded before she turned to follow everyone, I heard her tell Ron just to 'let go of his theories.' Whatever that meant.

I placed my face into my hands groaning lightly. By now I was sure everyone was gone. When I looked up I was right, the teachers had left and no one remained at the Slytherin table. I got up and turned to leave to see Draco standing in front of me. He looked at me plainly. I swallowed before stuttering out a Hi. His eyes flicked down slightly a few times before he stepped closer his hands gripping my waist and his lips pressing to my own. I closed my eyes and before I could reach out to hold him he was gone. My eyes stayed shut and my head dropped to face the floor before I opened them. I looked up to see he was gone. My insides felt as if they had dropped into the pits of hell. Without really thinking too much my feet began walking back to the common room. My eyes were slightly wider than usual and my head was spinning way too fast.

***

"Harry" Hermione smiled once I'd walked into her room. Luna was elsewhere. A few years ago Hermione would have died if she had to share a room with Luna. But somewhere down the track 'Looney Lovegood' had grown on her. "What's going on with Draco, really?" She sat on her bed pulling me down next to her.

"I- I don't know. He uh, at the end of dinner he snuck up behind me and when I turned around he just kissed me and left" I didn't tell her about how I closed my eyes, too weak to be able to watch the blond boy walk away from me once again.

"Does he fancy you?" She questioned. I shrugged. "I think he does..." I could practically hear her brain thinking. "I'll ask Pansy" she muttered.

"You talk to Pansy?" 

"Uh yeah, sometimes"

"What are you not telling me?" I tested.

"Nothin Harry" she rolled her eyes. 

"Fine." I concluded. 

"Try talk to him" she suggested. I muttered something about how that failed the first time. "Just try I think he's hiding in the corner of the common room or something" she smiled fixing my hair and pushing me out of the room. This is going to get nowhere. 

I scanned my eyes over the room seeing a small lump sitting on an arm chair in the corner. I could see his blond hair that stood out against the darkness. I walked over slowly and stood about a meter from the chair.

"Draco" I whispered. Why does my voice do that?!

"What do you want?" He mumbled.

"Why did you um..."

"What?" God is he playing dumb? I sat on the arm chair next to him. 

"Kiss me Draco, why...why did you kiss me" my voice sounding desperate again.

"I was figuring things out" he muttered coldly. He was turned slightly away from me and for some reason that made me upset. 

"And what did you figure out?" I asked in a sarcastic slightly rude tone. My heart was beating faster now and I really just wanted to tell it to shut up.

"It doesn't matter it was all just stupid dares" he muttered his head turning the opposite way to where I stood.

"They were dares, but what's that matter?"

"Look I might have possibly enjoyed kissing you" he muttered almost too quietly, his body turning away further. I couldn't reply. I don't know why I just couldn't speak. I wanted to say me too, but I just couldn't. 

"I-" 

"Hey Draco! Zabini wants you!" Called a voice I couldn't pick. Maybe my mind just wasn't focused enough. 

"See ya" he muttered before walking towards the stairs. As if we'd just had a casual talk. Feeling more than a little agitated I walked up to see Hermione again who was sorting her books out.  
"Hermione" I stated before closing the door. "I think I fancy Draco"  
"Really? Had no idea" she smiled. I looked at her wanting her to explain.

"You were miserable when he had been avoiding you, and you couldn't keep your eyes off him." She explained as She began to fold her jumper.

"What do I do?" 

"Tell him" she stated simply as if it was so obvious.

"But it's Draco! Draco Malfoy!?" 

"So? Who cares?" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh I don't know, everyone. I'm the amazing Harry Potter" I said sarcastically. "Harry Potter who fancies a death eater!" 

"Harry...you know he's not a bad guy and he's changed a lot, and he's not even a death eater anymore"

"It doesn't change anything Hermione." I felt drained emotionally mainly.

"I'm with Pansy" I looked directly at Hermione.

"What?" 

"Pansy and I...we're together. Every Thursday we...uh, hang out. But she always feels bad about it and gets wasted with the Slytherin boys the next day." She looked sad.

"Wow I'm so sorry Hermione" I placed my hand on her back.

"I can't be free with Pansy because she's too scared to be who she is, don't do that Harry. Go tell him" I nodded quickly before running into Draco's room. 

"Drac-" I stopped dead in my tracks seeing Draco and Pansy kissing on his bed. 

"I-" Draco started. I turned closing the door and walking out. Hermione...I can't. I ran out down into the common room and out into the corridor.  
"Potter!" I heard Draco call. Ignoring it I ran to where it had all started. I sat on one of the stone seats looking out into the crisp chilled air.  
What is going on. I hid in the shadow the moonlight shining over the oval area in front of me. Draco ran out from the shadow on the opposite side of the place looking around frantically. I climbed almost silently over the wall hiding behind it. I heard him groaning before looking at the floor. He ran a hand through his platinum hair and wiped his eyes, was he crying?  
"Fucking hell!" He cursed falling to his knees. I stayed completely still. He kneeled on the ground for what felt like forever and finally I got up and left.

***

"Hermione" I whispered once I'd snuck into her room.  
She groaned softly.

"What's up Harry?"

"I have to tell you something" I whispered.

"And it couldn't wait?"

"No" I said plainly. I dragged her out of bed and pulled her to the corner of the common room. "Stay quiet" I whispered.  
She nodded as we sat behind the large armchair in the corner.

"Before I talked to you Draco told me he liked kissing me...anyway...when I went in to ask Draco how he felt" my voice was very soft and she stared at me nodding slightly. 

"And I- I caught him kissing Pansy."

"What?" Her face fell but she didn't look overly sad.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what to do I ran out and hid and he ran after me but he didn't find me then I snuck back here"

"Oh Harry" she frowned hugging me.

"Shh shh!" I poked my head around the chair a little seeing Draco walk into the common room, his eyes puffy and red. 

"He's been crying" Hermione whispered in my ear. As if it wasn't obvious. He sat on the floor next to the fire. 

"Do we ugh just walk up to bed? He probably won't move..." I mouthed

"Yeah just be quiet" she mouthed back. I nodded following behind Hermione who walked against the wall tip-toeing. The floor creaked. Fuck.

"Oi, who's that" I heard Draco call, his voice cold like steel.  
"It's just me Draco" Hermione piped up gesturing for me to get down. I did. 

"Oh...can you come here" she looked at me wearily before walking over to the couch.

"What do you want Draco?" She sounded more tired than cold, I'm not sure what she was aiming for though. I saw him look at her before looking back at the fire.

"Never Mind, sorry you can go to bed" he sounded sad.

"Okay" she looked back at me before walking up to her room. I waited till she closed the door.

"Harry, I know you're there" he spoke still looking at the fire.  
I didn't move. "Please Harry just let me speak!" He spoke desperately.

"Speak then" I said standing up and walking to the back of the couch.

"Pansy...I don't...I don't like Pansy, she was just helping me realise something"

"Helping you realise something? So you tell me you enjoy kissing me! Then you leave and make out with Pansy because she's helping you some how?!" My voice came out raged but I sounded as pissed as I was.

"Seriously Harry?!" He yelled luckily not too loud the last thing we need is a crowd. He stood up and turned to face me. "I- she...she was helping me realise how I really felt, for you" he looking into my eyes as he spoke and I turned to look away. I'm not falling for his shit again.

"And how's that?" I asked sarcastically. 

"Like this" he whispered and he sounded closer now. I looked up to see him leaning on the couch in front of me. He placed a hand on the back of my neck before bringing my lips down to his. I let him, I didn't want to, but God it felt so right. I placed a hand down on his hip pulling him up slightly more as I leaned over him. His other hand gripped the couch. His tongue swirled around my mouth and I moaned at the wet sensation.

"I love the sound of your moans" he whispered huskily into my ear once we separated.

"Well in that case" I smirked climbing over the couch. He lay down, his legs parting so I could lie on him. I kissed his lips, my hand going up his shirt. 

"What is going on down there?!" I heard a voice yell. 

"Fucking Goyle" Draco cursed under his breath.

"Sorry must have fallen asleep down here and had a bad dream?" Draco called back pushing me off him. 

"Oh oh sorry Draco, you're just making a lot of noise" Goyle turned going back into his room. I looked at Draco with wide eyes.

"We can't risk it" he said sadly sitting up on the lounge. "Oh and sorry for pushing you, I didn't want him to see you"

"No problem" I laughed.

"Well now I'm horny and we have to be up in like five hours" I bit my lip sitting up on the floor.

"Don't tease me Malfoy" I smirked crawling up in between his knees.

"You love it Potter" he said bringing his lips to mine. Nothing hot an heavy, just a small peck. "We really need to sleep though, I'll see you tomorrow" he smiled at me. I sighed.

"Malfoy you're not meant to be the responsible one" I laughed.

"I know but it's kinda fun"

"It's kinda hot" I smirked kissing him again. 

"Look who's teasing now" he laughed. "Go to bed" he pulled me up and pushed me towards the stairs, following behind me. 

"Are you staring at my ass?" 

"Maybe" he smirked before walking to his room.

***

I barely slept. I couldn't get my mind off of Draco. I just wanted to kiss him again so so bad. 

I woke up and Ron was gone...weird. I rolled over and the door slid open slightly.  
"Ron? Where were you?" I asked my back to the door. I heard it lock and I started to get a bit confused before a body was pinning me on my back and sitting on my crotch.

"Hey" Draco smirked. 

"I was thinking about you" I smiled. "What's the time?" 

"Early, I got Pansy and Hermione to distract Weasly." I guess Pansy and Hermione were all right now then if they're hanging out with Ron together. 

"Well someone was organised. I thought I said you're not meant to be the responsible one?" I laughed.

"Yeah but you said it was hot so I decided to keep doing it" I smirked before he leant down to kiss me. We started slow my hands on his back before he was on his knees completely over me. My hands now on his ass. He stared biting my lip and I couldn't stop the moan that echoed slightly through the room. I moved my hands to his thighs before pulling him down onto my by his tie. I thrusted up grinding up on him.

"Fuck Potter" he groaned before his mouth went to my neck. I tilted my head back and moaned as he bit and grazed at me neck.

"Never stop moaning" he whispered against my neck before he started sucking again. 

"Fuck I want you so bad right now" I groaned. He smirked before undoing my belt. I arched my back so he could pull down my pants. 

"You're not hard to excite aye" he winked.

"Only for you" I laughed pulling him down to my lips again. As we kissed I undid his own belt. 

"I'm topping" he called.

"Whatever but just know I'm topping next time"

"There's gonna be a next time?" His eyes lit up a little.

"Depends how good you are" I bit my lip and he laughed.

"Oh then there'll be a next time" he smirked before my boxers and pants were completely off. He ripped my shirt open and trailed soft kisses down my chest and stomach before he put the tip of my cock in his mouth. 

"Oh fuck Draco" I moaned throwing my head back in pleasure. He smiled around my cock and I swear it was the fucking hottest thing ever. I placed a hand in his fluffy hair as he moved up and down on me. One of his hands gripped my hip before he sat up taking his pants and boxers completely off. I sat up a little and pulled his shirt over his head before pulling my own off. I sat completely up and attacked his neck. He was on his knees, one hand on the back my neck the other still gripping my hip. I sucked on his neck my right hand clasping his bicep and the other pumped him.

"Fuck Potter" he groaned. I couldn't help but smile against his neck and he slowly began pushing me down on the bed. He reached down to grab his wand out of his pants that were on the floor. A flick of his wand and a condom and bottle of lube were on the bedside. I cocked my eyebrow at him.

"You said it yourself, I'm prepared." He smiled proudly.

"And just when I thought you couldn't get hotter" I lent up to kiss him again.

"We've only just started" he flicked his eyebrows up before opening the clear lube and coating two fingers in it.  
He looked at me unsure before sticking a finger into me. 

"Oh fuck!" I closed my eyes.

"Did that hurt I'm sorry!" He sounded really concerned.

"No no it felt good" I laughed. I opened my eyes to see his face relax before inserting another finger which made me groan. He inserted a third finger and I was practically a withering mess as he pulled them in and out. He put the condom on and smothered his cock in lube.

"Here's the fun part" he smirked pecking my lips.

"Mmm fucking hurry up you dork" I moaned and he laughed as he positioned himself against my ass. He pushed in slowly and I was thankful that this wasn't my first experience...okay it was with someone else, but the point is it didn't hurt. He groaned as he pushed in and out his eyes closed and I swear he was going to draw blood looking at how hard he was biting his lip. Beads of sweat formed along my forehead and the bed squeaked slightly. I brought a hand up to grip the wooden bed frame and my other hand tangled in the sheets. 

"Malfoy, oh god fuck I can't-" I drew in a sharp breath at the pleasure.

"I can't hold it much longer" he gasped. One last sloppy thrust and he lost it. "Fuck Harry!" 

"Draco!" I groaned as I released myself. He grabbed his wand and with a simple spell we were cleaned up. I pulled him down onto me and kissed his lips. He lay on my chest and I swung an arm around his waist. He had one hand around my shoulder that absentmindedly played with my hair.

"I'm going to guess that's not your first time" he spoke in between placing soft kisses on my chest.

"No actually you're my first" I smiled. "My first person, I've...done stuff"

"Oh" he smiled up at me. "I'm your first..."

"Is that okay?" I spoke wearily.

"That's amazing" he laughed. 

"Maybe amazing isn't the right word, I don't know, you're...you're my first too by the way" my eyes widened.

"Really wow...oh and...did you call me Harry" I smirked.

"No" he said quickly.

"I mean the whole time you were moaning Potter then bam, Harry" 

"Shut up" he laughed. 

"do you want to be my boyfriend?" I asked my voice quieter than before. 

"I literally thought you would never ask" He smiled before kissing me again.

**Author's Note:**

> ~**~**~**~**~**~
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading I really hope you enjoyed it! I'm so sad that I've finished writing it but I'm excited to hopefully hear what you all think. And I've got another Drarry coming along.
> 
> The prompt was from Otpprompts on Tumber. (Follow them! They're amazing!)


End file.
